


Road Trip

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Road Trip

It’s pretty interesting how celebrity culture works. One minute, you’re on top of the world and being treated like some sort of golden god for saving the world. The next, you’re about as average as they come.

Not that I’m complaining. Far from it, in fact. It’s just that after taking down Eros, my friends and I were treated like the biggest thing ever. We got invited to all the best parties and clubs, Nadia actually guest starred on several tv shows, and I wrote a book that was adapted into a billion dollar movie.

But then life kept going forward, and people moved on to the next thing. All of us settled into our new groove and welcomed the slower pace, especially Damien. But after a while, I noticed that Hayden was feeling a bit restless.

One night, when I came home, I saw her sitting on the sofa, eyes half closed watching some cheesy parent swap reality show. It suddenly hit me that we’d fallen into a bit of a rut and were doing little more, at home, than eating, sleeping, watching tv, and then repeating. A bitter laugh escaped my lips when I realized how utterly human Hayden had become. 

I was still very much in love with my wife, but I realized that she, like any human, needed a pick me up, and gazing upon the way her jet black hair hung down to her shoulders, and her appearance without any makeup nor any overall concern with her appearance, I felt struck with a burst of inspiration.

I walked over to Hayden. She was hugging her knees and wearing a big, thick Knicks sweater, which actually looked adorable on her. I could never hide my misery with that godforsaken team, but there was a purity to her Sitting next to Hayden, I wrapped my arm around her, pulled her face close and kissed her on the lips.

“Well,” she said, blushing, “someone’s feeling affectionate tonight.”

“That’s just the thing, Hayden. I should always be like this with you. I’m really sorry that I let things get boring between us, but I think I know what we need. Tomorrow, I’m taking you on a road trip. We’ll see a lot of cool places, and then we’ll end it with the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Her eyes lit up, and I saw that classic Hayden smile I’d been missing for so long. “Well, you’ve piqued my curiosity. I can’t wait to see how this ends.”

***

We woke up around four that morning. It was New York weather at it’s finest: so dark Hayden and I could barely see two feet in front of us and I couldn’t feel an inch of my body, even Hayden felt chilly. After a while spent waiting for my car to warm up, we were on our way.

“So, what could possibly be out there more beautiful than the World Trade Center, Statue of Liberty or Central Park?”

I smiled back at Hayden. “Those are lovely sights for sure, but there’s a beauty out there that puts all of those to shame.”

After a few hours, we arrived in Washington D.C. Being used to New York set this up to be a different experience entirely for Hayden who looked around with wide-eyed curiosity. It was genuinely fun to explore the sights of this city from the Washington Monument, to the Lincoln Memorial, and Hayden’s favorite, the Capitol building. Taking her to this place already made the trip worth it. 

“This has got to be the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen,” Hayden remarked with a supreme confidence as we stood outside the building against a backdrop of a surprisingly sunny day. It wouldn’t be long before darkness overcame the sky, and everything looked dreary, so I was happy that she got to see it look so picturesque.

“Not even close,” I responded, “it’s an architectural wonder, no doubt. But I’ve seen something far more beautiful. And besides, this place is filled with ugliness.”

“Like, ugly people?”

“Exactly. But I don’t mean physically. I mean, the kind of ugliness that resides in one’s soul. This is a place for people who seek power and will do great evil to maintain it.”

I felt Hayden shudder at the thought of those politicians, and felt bad for ruining her pristine view of this place. Just the same, it was time to go, and we needed to head out in a hurry.

Days went by and we saw all kinds of great locations: Savanah, Georgia, Walt Disney World, New Orleans, Texas before we finally arrived in Arizona. Winter may have been brutal back home, but it lovely in this slice of heaven. After pulling over, Hayden and I walked over to that most massive chasm to ever grace God’s green earth.

“The Grand Canyon,” Hayden said breathlessly. I saw her eyes well up as the various colors seemingly painted by a divine hand onto the rock formations, the sounds of wildlife all around, and the tremendous depth that made us feel small, yet somehow still significant.

“I’ve been wrong this entire time, but I know for a fact that this must be it.” Tears rolled down Hayden’s cheeks and she gave me a big hug and a kiss. “Thank you for taking me here and sharing the most beautiful sight of your life.”

“Oh, I haven’t shown it to you yet,” I said with a smirk, “do me a favor, would you? There’s something in the back seat of the car, do you mind fetching it for me?”

Skeptically, she approached the car, pulling the door open and feeling around until she picked up a hand mirror with a silver handle and ornate patterns along the rim. Hayden ran her fingers along the design curiously.

“Kai, this is the loveliest mirror I’ve ever seen, but surely you’re not suggesting that it’s more beautiful than where we are.” 

I shook my head. “Not at all, but you should take a good look in that mirror because then you’ll witness the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Hayden set the mirror aside, walked back to me and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. “You know that’s really cheesy, but also very sweet. I love you, Kai.”

I tucked a stray hair away from her face and held her close. “I love you too, Hayden. Thank you for filling every day with the greatest beauty of them all. I may not tell you this enough, but you’re the very definition of beauty Hayden. I love your dark hair, fair skin, and bright smile. Looking at you is making me fall in love with you all over again.”

“So all of this was just an elaborate way of telling me that?”

“Well, yes, but I also thought we could use the break. And besides, just wait until it’s night and we can watch the stars out here. That would be the second greatest sight of my life.”


End file.
